1. Technical Field
This invention relates to latching, and more particularly to latches useful for controlling movement of objects such as doors, windows, and drawers.
2. Background Information
With objects such as sliding windows and doors, especially vertically sliding windows and doors, it is desirable to be able to selectively lock the window or door in a selected intermediate position within its available range of motion. A variety of manual latching systems are in common use. Many such systems require a user to manually actuate an actuator to disengage the latch and permit movement of the window or door. When the window or door is at the selected position, the user releases the actuator (for example, a push-button or lever) to lock the window or door in place. Such systems are often difficult to use, with the actuators requiring that relatively significant force be exerted by the user's fingers at the same time as the user is moving the window or door.
It is therefore desirable that a latching system be provided which combines the action of moving an object with the actuation of the latching mechanism so that the user is confronted with but a single task and can accomplish that task without undue exertion.